Talk:Peeves
Peeves really shouldn't be in the 'ghosts' category, since he isn't a ghost, but I'm not sure what cat. he should be in... Lachatdelarue 16:07, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :"Ghosts" are disembodied spirits floating around in our world. A poltergeist is a type of ghost (I think), so unless we know of a better cat. to put him in, "Ghosts" will have to do for the meantime. We know for sure he isn't a "creature". User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 07:15, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: We could just put him in the Characters cat... :) While a poltergeist isn't technically a ghost (a ghost was once alive, while a poltergeist wasn't), I suppose keeping him in the category isn't terrible. Lachatdelarue 13:29, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Image I think Rowling's drawing of Peeves fro her site, should be here, after all, she did draw it-- 23:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Which drawing do you mean? Movies Does peeves ever show up in any of the movies. I Have only saw him in the books and on the games --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] 21:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, This character wasn't included in any of the movies that was already released. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 22:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently they shot a scene with Peeves for the first film, but cut it out.-Smonocco 23:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Game design = Movie design? According to Rik Mayall's article, Peeves never showed up in the first film due to not being pleased with the design they gave him. I wonder if the blue, powered wig-wearing design from the games is the one they were referring to? If so, I can understand - it doesn't seem quite annoying enough. I'd love if they were to include info on the movie design in some special "here's all the movies" box set, if this theory is not true. --Malunis T 10:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Problem Why does the text always appear like this? User:Quirinus Quirrell Suggestion Can we put: *Born: c. 993 (Amortal) without "Died" since he can not die? --KiumaruHamachi 23:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :"Amortal" means "never born, never will die", like God. You must be confused with [[immortal|'IM'mortal]]. SorcererSupreme21 (talk) 22:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Last appearance They could have made a last-change-for-appearance for him in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and so we would also have had known him from the films. Images of Peeves in the Images of Peeves we need a picture of him in the second game. Ammortal? I'm Belac Reteet. I would like to point out that (contrary to current theories) Peeves is not ammortal. He was spawned by the magical presence of all the adolecenses in Hogwart, and thusly he was born. To be ammortal, you have to have no begining and no end, and you must also be impervious to death. While it is true the Peeves has no end and is impervious to death, still had a begining. He is lacking in one of the three criteria of ammortality, much as fire is lacking in one of the four criteria of life. While i think it would be safe to call him immortal, i think Peeves falls short of ammortality. Catch ya later!belacreteet (talk) 19:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Image The picture should be better quality Why not get an image from pottermore. User:Orangerichard56 (talk) 11:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :About the clearest image from Pottermore of Peeves is this one, which (like practically every other humanoid character depicted in the Pottermore art) doesn't clearly show his face, making it unsuitable for the infobox. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Created I am slightly changing the wording of this article to change the phrase "Peeves was created" to "Peeves came into being." "Created" implies intentionality. From what JKR has said, Peeves was not intentionally created by the founders. Instead, he was the necessary consequence of creating an institution with a large number of teenage children. Wva (talk) 02:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Chamber of Secrets Gamboy Color Does Peeves appear in that version of the Chamber of Secrets game? If so, at what points? Is he battled at all? Dudeman01 (talk) 04:51, September 1, 2016 (UTC)